


Come Back To Me

by commanderofcandles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, canonverse, set in 307 but nobody dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderofcandles/pseuds/commanderofcandles
Summary: One-shot. Clarke has to leave Polis, but we never saw what she said before she left Lexa's room, this is how I picture it. Spoiler alert: nobody dies





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! I wrote this as a Christmas present for someone on Tumblr, it is very short because I had very little time to write it  
> hope you enjoy it anyway!  
> lemme know your thoughts through comments and kudos!

_I vow to treat your needs as my own, your people as my people._

Heavenly words that wouldn’t leave Clarke’s mind, just repeating themselves over and over again.

When Lexa had bowed to her, something had changed within Clarke, something deep, too deep for her to figure out.

She knew she hadn’t forgiven the commander just yet, she just couldn’t. But for the first time since she’d gotten here, Clarke had felt Lexa’s words.

_I’m sorry._

Yes, Lexa was sorry.

Would it be enough? Not even Clarke could answer that question.

Now they were facing each other, Clarke being awestruck by Lexa’s beauty and mentally chastising herself once again for forgetting even for the briefest of seconds how mad she actually was.

Yet she couldn’t help but let this incredible sense of relief overwhelm her. The commander had fought against Roan that day, and she had won. Even better, she had killed the Ice Queen and managed to keep her ambassadors at bay.

Quickly gathering her thoughts once again, Clarke wondered why the commander was here and she raised an eyebrow as she asked, “Is this ‘I told you so’?”

Lexa failed to conceal the hurt in her eyes but she quickly regained composure. “No. This is thank you.”

Once again, Clarke was stunned and for a quick moment she let her eyes show how she truly felt inside. Relieved. Relieved that the woman she- that the commander was still alive. To protect her people, of course.

So, she let the commander in, changed her bandage, even smiled at her, and she felt at peace when Lexa smiled back at her. Then it all came back to her; Lexa’s face when she betrayed her, the feeling of her heart breaking in half, the fear of what would happen to her people trapped in the mountain.

So she had said that it was all for her people, hurting Lexa again, but this time the commander had not been able to hide it and Clarke felt a sense of shame before reminding herself why she was here. To protect her people. The duty to protect her people came first, always.

Days later, Clarke was faced with a terrible decision again. Leaving Polis to go back to her people. She had to, but she didn’t want to.

Of course, Clarke Griffin would always put her people first, no matter the cost, that’s what she was telling herself as she entered Lexa’s room to let the commander know she was leaving.

Only this time it was different, Clarke knew in her heart she had let go of her anger towards the commander, she knew she was ready to forgive Lexa.

She also knew Lexa would be hurt, she didn’t want her to leave, just as she had made it clear that she would make sure Clarke would be safe if she chose to stay. Lexa kom Trikru would understand her decision though, she had to; she was a leader, and from one leader to another, they both knew that their want and needs didn’t matter.

Clarke didn’t have to call for Lexa, as the woman appeared right before her. The Skaikru girl stopped dead in her tracks. Lexa was simply stunning, almost glowing, light shining on her body, illuminating her face. She was quick to notice the pain in Lexa’s eyes; the girl already knew what she was going to say.

Clarke blinked and stayed frozen.

“When do you leave?”

As Lexa took a few steps closer to her, Clarke didn’t back away, not this time, not when all she could think about was how the commander was already forgiven, how she had been for some time now. Clarke was finally ready to accept it.

“Now.”

Lexa seemed to be out of breath for a second but kept her emotions at bay as she nodded. Clarke walked over to her.

“I’m sorry.”

She knew she didn’t have to apologize, but the next few words that came out of Lexa’s mouth felt reassuring and incredibly good.

“Don’t be. You have to go back, they’re your people.”

Clarke looked away. This was all too much. She didn’t want to say goodbye. Lexa’s next words startled her though.

“That’s why I-“

Clarke looked up at her, with a glint of hope in her eyes. Would she finish her sentence?

Lexa paused and backtracked.

“That’s why you’re you.”

They both failed to smile.

Maybe it was better this way, maybe it would make things easier for the both of them, but still, they knew what they were both craving to say.

She couldn’t leave like this though, she couldn’t leave Lexa thinking there was no hope for them. She didn’t want to believe there was no hope for them.

“Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people.”

Lexa smiled, a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and that sight broke Clarke’s heart. At least, the commander knew how Clarke felt about her.

“I hope so.”

Clarke nodded slightly and couldn’t help her gaze from drifting to Lexa’s lips. The commander only offered her arm, and Clarke briefly thought to herself ‘fuck it’ before remembering it was the woman’s way of respecting her boundaries, even if she desperately wanted to kiss her.

Clarke took her arm.

“May we meet again.”

And Clarke kissed her. It only hit her now how much she had missed Lexa’s lips. She could feel the sweet taste of hope, but also the bitterness of having to say goodbye for probably a really long time.

They knew they wouldn’t stop here, they couldn’t. For once, they both craved to be selfish.

So they didn’t stop, and for the first time in months, Clarke could actually smile a happy smile.

Now though, there was no escaping this, Clarke had to leave Polis, she had to leave Lexa, and nothing hurt more than this.

As Clarke was ready to leave Lexa’s room, she turned back to face the girl and said, “After Pike is no longer an issue, I’ll see what I can do to stay here.”

Lexa smiled that adorable shy smile of hers, the same she’d harbored when she made it clear Clarke was always free to stay here in Polis. She nodded. “I’m looking forward to the future then.”

Clarke walked over to her and brushed her fingers against her cheek before kissing her softly. “Our future.”

Clarke smiled as she left the room.

What she didn’t expect to see was Lexa walking through her own room a few minutes later.

They locked eyes, Clarke blinking again, puzzled, and Lexa hurried over to her, pulling Clarke close and grazing her lips. “Come back to me.”

Clarke closed her eyes and smiled, whispering against Lexa’s lips, “I will.” Then she closed the gap and joined their lips, still smiling.

When Lexa pulled away, she rested her forehead against Clarke’s, and Clarke could see what Lexa wanted to say so badly again, ‘I love you’. Instead, the commander smirked. “Good, because I haven’t had the chance to make you dinner yet.”

Clarke laughed at this and pecked her lips. “I can’t wait.”

Yes, the future might look brighter than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, pls check out my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/sophie31)


End file.
